Possesion
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Ok,I'm not going to say it twice:This is a LEMON!A setoXtea lemon. Azureshpping RxR!


**POSSESION**

by Jasmin Kaiba

Grunts, moans, shallow braths, incohenet words, crys of frustration and pleasure were heared in the hallways of the privat part of the Kaiba Kraft 3. The noise was coming from the first room on the left side, Seto Kaiba's room.

Thick, havey metal doors closed the room but the plasured sighs were heraed outside anyway.

In the room, the light was dimmed, the curtains drawn as if not even the moonlight was allowed to see the white alabaster skin of the blue eyed girl lying on her back, trashin her head, full of chocolate hair, from side to side, meeting every thrust Seto Kaiba made in her body with one of her own.

The room was too warm and the scent of sex was hanging havey in the air.

The blue eyed girl, otherwise known as Tea Gardner, racked her well manicured nails down Seto kaiba's back, leaving bloody trails. But neither of them paid attention to that.

Seto bent down and took her mouth in a deep kiss, thsusting his toungue in her mouth in the same rythim he was thrusting his hips against hers. She was very responsive, matching him kiss for kiss, thrust for thrust.

Tea moaned louder as Seto cirkcled his hips. He smiled and did it again. This time he coaxed a stronger response:

„Oh... Seto ..."

She was making these beatiful sounds for him. He wanted to listen to them for the rest of his life.

He leaned in bitting her lightly on the nose, to which she responded by nipping on his chin. Seto smiled and resting his forhead against hers slowed down the rythim of their lovemaking. Tea couldn't understand why e did that, so she voiced her confusion:

„Hey... why... did... you... slow down... ?"

The question was bairly heared between her short breaths. His answer wasn't much louder:

„I want this to never end. But that is impossible. So I try to make it last as long as possible... I don't want to ever let go of you..."

Tea wanted to answer him but he circkled his hips again and all thoughts fled from her mind:

„Aaahhh... SETO!!!"

He loved the way she moaned his name in thores of passion.

Seto decided that it was time to change the angle of their lovemaking and turned taking her with him, so she ended up stradling his hips.

He knew that Tea simply loved this position, because she could take control over their lovemaking and have some control over him.

He didn't mind giving her this control because he himself liked the position too. He could see and he always likes to look at her when he makes love to her.

She looked at him and smiled. He was letting her have the control.

Tea sat up slowly and stayed up till just the head of his member remained in her. Seto growled and tried pushing up his hips but her legs stradelled he so thightly he couldn't move.

She smirked and, before Seto could even comperhand what was happening, came crushing down on him.

His member went deep into her, to the hilt.

Seto almost climaxed but held his control. That on the other hand didn't last very long. He felt her inner walls consumating around him.

Tea cirkcled her hips and climaxed pushing him over the edge as well. She threw her head back, thrust out her chest, crying out her lover's name over and over again:

„OHHH... SETO... SETO,SETO... OH, SETO, YES!!!"

Seto wasn't quiet himself:

„AHH... TEA, YESSS!"

Tea couldn't support herself any longer and fell onto Seto's chest, exhausted and breathing heavy.

Seto felt as thought he should say something:

„Oh, Tea that was wonderful. I needed this. We haven't spent very much time together lately.With everything that happened I'm somewhat happy we're even alive and have the possibility to spend some quality time together."

„Well,you're right. With Marik around and everything. But I think that we can always find a moment for just the two of us, no matter what..."

Tea trailed of, finding that playing with his already messed up hair was far more interesting then talking to him.

Then Seto laughed suddenly and brought Tea out of 'Wonder Land'.

„Hey, what is so funny?"

„Nothing, it's just amusing how you stop talking every time and instead play with my hair, tie or whatnot. That's all. But why do you keep doing that?"

Tea blinked a few time, confused:

„I really do that?"

„Yes honey, you REALLY do that."

She just shrugged and started kissing his face. As she kissed his closed eyelids, Seto sighed and rolled them over.

„You know, talking is not half fun as making love is."

Tea laughed.

Ring free for the next round!

THE END


End file.
